


Deal's off

by Bailey_y



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Space Jump, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 如果开局是个错误，过程中自然生长的爱意不过是额外的折磨罢了。
Relationships: Ernesto Valverde - Relationship;
Comments: 29
Kudos: 18





	1. Battle without honor

**Author's Note:**

> 真情实感的邪教。  
几乎不适合所有人。  
如果有缘分点进来的人，cp是Gerard Pique/Ernesto Valverde  
无论如何。你接受到警告了。

老子去哪里不是全场焦点，名流政要都要过来跟我打招呼的。皮克心想。抄起开封没两天的定制款iPhone XR狠狠甩在墙上。

电子产品撞在墙壁屏幕安静的碎裂。依旧亮着的屏幕上，对话框里被标记为HIM的名字下面，干巴巴的几个字。

Deal’s off.

他心知肚明自己有错。在床上怎么欺负他是一回事，明目张胆的在媒体面前昭示更衣室里谁说了算，是另外一回事。毕竟，他公然藐视了他们这不正当关系成立的基础。

但那又怎么样。他可是‘那个’杰拉德皮克。交易条款该怎么改，从来都是他说了算。他皮克还没有说交易废止，他凭什么。

操特大爷的他凭什么。

皮克皱着眉头捡回居然没坏的手机，简短的发过去几个字。

我要见你。

然后从衣柜里搜罗出自己最昂贵的手工黑色羊毛西装，照过镜子，确定了身上每一根纤维都没有破绽，深吸一口气，出门骑着自己上万块的宝马自行车，去找那个不知道哪里来的自信居然敢擅自废止交易的人。

梅西时常对自己这个发小恨到牙痒痒。特别是他一大早像一只被遗弃的狗一样蹲在自己门口花园里的时候。

他满头乱毛和皱巴巴的手工定制西装，都写着麻烦两个字。

“我要把西蒙斯炒掉，他再不通知我就放你进来，我就把他送回加拿大老家。”梅西关上门，走到一丛修剪成西兰花的绿植旁边，拎起皮克的后颈皮。

皮克顺从地站起身，免得梅西累断了手也不见得能把他拎起来。

“你一晚上没回去？”梅西好心帮他顺了顺毛，捋了捋他看起来很穷的昂贵外套。“今天有比赛我带你去球场。”

皮克抽了抽鼻子，趁着梅西转身往车库走，顺势挂在他背上，当一只过长的背后灵。

梅西也没有减慢脚步把他剥离，就拖着这个麻烦向前。听到皮克有点哑的说，我不想去球场，我不想看到他。

他立刻就明白了‘他’是谁，毕竟也挺皮克念叨了大半年，虽然无论他怎么威逼利诱，皮克也不曾泄露过他的名字。他就是他。就听到皮克接着说，“其实我想，但他……他可能不想看到我。”

“你这回又做了什么？”

皮克就沉默了。

梅西把他甩开，走到车旁边给他拉开车门。皮克忧郁的看着他五秒钟，梅西不为所动，朝座椅偏了偏脑袋，皮克认命的把自己塞进了副驾驶。

梅西戴上墨镜，从皮克那边的储物格里，寻着一罐漱口水丢在他身上。

他去球场倒不是说能上场，但是有比赛他都是会出席的。倒是手边这个麻烦，明明也是稳坐首发的人，前一天把自己搞到这么狼狈。

“谁让你跟队友不清不楚的，你活该。”他不是一次根据皮克的描述，和他平素的喜好，揣测是B队某个纤细漂亮的小朋友，像是Ney，但听下来又完全不是活泼的类型，反而相当沉稳含蓄。

皮克又沉默了半晌，说，真不是队友。

梅西搜罗了一圈身边年轻英俊的工作人员，倒是有几个特别稳重的，像是皮克多次泄露出的他的模样。

“说。” 

皮克用他巨大的手掌捂住脸，把自己缩成一团，缩到看不出有一米九。

“我……”

“什么？”

皮克把手放下来，惨兮兮的看着梅西的侧脸说，“我挺帅的吧？”

梅西差点把车撞树上。

他压住骂人的冲动，没好气的说，“看久了能忍。”

皮克不以为意，低着头接着念，“我平时人也挺好的吧。”

“习惯了倒也不坏。”

“……那他怎么会不喜欢我呢？”

又来了。

梅西回想起大概快一年前，皮克第一次提到他，还是一脸不屑的偶然说起，啊，我最近有了新的玩具。

梅西大概在他说到这个“玩具”第8次的时候才意识到这真的是个人类而不是什么高级人工智能什么的。

因为就算是个花花公子，皮克也从来没有玩弄别人情感的前科，他向来深情且专一。就是每回深情专一的时间也就一两个月。

他还记得他问清楚了是个人之后，不赞同的骂了他，叫他要么好好相处，要么就干脆放人走。被皮克嘻嘻哈哈的含混过去，梅西也懒得管他，知道皮克虽然整天惹事儿，但对情人总归轻拿轻放。

然而出乎梅西意料的是，这个‘他’，竟然一年多了，还坚挺的出现在自己的外围神经。

“你昨天晚上做了什么？”

“我们吵架了。不也没有，啊，说来话长……总之，他说，唔，我们的交易废止了。我气冲冲的去找他。你猜怎么着？”

这倒是新鲜，梅西皱起眉头。“什么交易？”

皮克张张嘴又闭上。眼神里透着心虚。

“这不重要，都是去年的事情了。”他看向窗外，试图含混过关。

“杰拉德•皮克•伯纳乌。” 梅西冷静的叫他全名。

皮克平时听他这么叫早怂了，但这回他咬紧了下唇依旧什么都没说。

梅西眉头紧锁，踩了油门一路冲到诺坎普。

对阵瓦伦西亚的比赛巴萨16岁小将安苏•法蒂出尽了风头，苏亚雷斯伤愈归来也有两球进帐，连昨天怕是睡在他家花坛里的皮克都进了个球。梅西回到更衣室时候里面一片欢乐的海洋，他笑着跟所有人拥抱，也拿出队长的口吻夸赞了小朋友和并肩作战许久的队友们。

最终他看到杰拉德，缩在背景里仿佛变成灰白色。他心里又好气又好笑，气他长这么大居然生出胆子隐瞒他，好笑是无法无天浑不吝如杰拉德皮克也是有人克的。

他不着痕迹的绕开一众人，走去坐在皮克旁边。

他一个个的把队友和工作人员看过去，逐一排除，试图推测出到底是哪个日常出现在皮克身旁的人，把他这欢脱如哈士奇的发小搞到没电池。

正寻思看到教练笑着走过来打招呼，他起身跟Valverde拥抱了一下，还没松开，就听到背后皮克幽幽的来了一句：“我今天可是进了球的。”

Valverde有点无奈的低头笑了下，放开了梅西，转身弯下身子跟坐着的皮克抱了一下。皮克拽着他背后的polo衫，修长的指节在那柔软的浅灰色纯棉布料上，紧握到泛白。

梅西脑子里仿佛两根弦“叮”的搭上了，惊得他目瞪口呆，他盯着皮克用口型说，“No，fucking，way.”

皮克总算放开了怀里的教练，那个人直起身友好的跟梅西点头示意，去跟教练组的其他人会和，又是有一堆数据分析等着他。

梅西待他走远了，握住皮克双肩猛地晃了十几下，皮克只是留恋又不甘愿的望着那个人离开的方向。

梅西气结。把这个汗津津又哀怨的人从座位上拉起来推到浴室，然后摔了一条毛巾进去，“你有10分钟洗澡，不然我就把你光着带回家。”

他只当他是个玩具，还得从那个人第一次单独来找他，试图改变更衣室里不那么融洽的关系开始。倒不是说皮克会故意看低一个新来的教练，只是经历过控制狂瓜迪奥拉，硬朗又有点疯的恩里克之后，这个男人实在是平凡到没什么特点。

短期又看不出他有什么特别大的能耐。他通常抱着一个板子，皱着眉头，本来就矮小——对皮克来说正常人都很矮小，但他真的太小只了每次说话都只能看到他发旋——的身体又喜欢蹲在草皮边缘，有时候在球场上回过头去寻他都会找不到人。

就，哪里有巴萨主教练的气势了？

皮克是个尊重强者的人，他自然从来没把他放在眼里，也没有跟着其他队友去按照规矩了解教练历史。他不想了解他。不过是个，大概一个赛季就压力过大被迫走人的过渡教练吧。

他打开门放他进来。出于礼貌提供了咖啡。却没有出于礼貌找出件T恤穿上，宽松的睡裤摇摇欲坠的挂在跨上。

那个男人寒暄之后，坐在沙发上说起了希望他能够以一个队内老大哥的身份以身作则，公然在训练时间外出，出席无关的社交活动或采访，这不利于对年轻人树立榜样，也不利于他在更衣室维持稳定。

皮克裸着上身坐在他对面，盯着他放在大腿上的手指。

他特别讨厌别人管他。尤其是这人也还没有得到他认可的情况下。

“我一直如此。”他说。

Valverde的眉头蹙的更紧了些。他知道皮克的言下之意，瓜迪奥拉没让我改变，恩里克也没能让我收敛，你凭什么。

皮克歪着头打量他，这个人坐下来看上去更娇小了，他张了张嘴也没憋出个什么强硬的指令。皮克有些好奇他哪里来的勇气跑来指手画脚，也生出了些恶作剧一般的坏心眼儿---大概是小时候把沉默寡言的里奥搞到私下里哭泣的那种，他对一个人产生认知的恶劣机制：一派淡薄冷静的人到底能有多淡薄多冷静？总要戳一戳底线才摸得清。

“我倒是可以为你，做出一些牺牲。”他盯住那个人灰色的眼睛，在“为你”上面停了几秒，等待他灰色的眼睛泛起波澜。

“我会乖乖听话，也会在更衣室甚至媒体面前，拥护你的管理。那么作为交易，你……能给我些什么？”

他简直有些期待这个人一脸被冒犯的愤然离去，严肃的斥责他异想天开？不思进取？破坏团结？

都不是，Valverde从未舒展的眉头甚至未动分毫，只是心平气和的反问，“你想要什么？“

他起身站在那个人身前，低头望着迎着他戏谑眼神的男人，他太阳穴处参差不齐的发际线勾勒出一个蜿蜒秀丽的弧度。他把手指插进他耳际卷发，稍稍用力让他扬起脸。

那张脸也平平无奇，他在这种情况下眼神里总算生出了点讶异，在被抓住头发的时候稍微泄露了一声的呻吟。

皮克没再说下去。他看上去竟然是后悔的。梅西不知该骂他还是可怜他。“他就由着你胡来？”

皮克委屈的从梅西家沙发上抬起头，说到，“然后我亲了他，在他唇角。你知道他说了什么？？？他说，那么，这就是你想要的。只要说就可以了，我们本来可以早点解决这个问题的。” 他揪住自己的卷毛，不可思议的说，“只要‘说’就可以了？？？？”

他望向梅西，“你说，我难道不会觉得这么轻易就把自己卖了的人是个婊子？？”

梅西摇摇头说，“他是个成年人，他倾向于先解决问题。” 

皮克还在揪自己头发，委屈的说，“你说得对。我现在回想，他真就是来解决问题的。我提出了方式，他接受了。所以从那时起，他就从没把我当过真。” 他抬起脸，撇着嘴接着说，“我真的，有时候对他做超过分的事情，他就，连反抗都没有就接受了。有一回我在床上把他——”

“停！！”梅西伸手过去推在他脸上把他推的歪在沙发上。“不需要知道的细节！”

“总之就是说！我一开始觉得他软弱的很，我就欺负他，以为欺负惨一点他总会张牙舞爪的还击吧？并没有，我把他按在坎普诺三层我家族里的vip包厢的玻璃上，让他面对着空荡荡的球场，从背后操他的时候，我对他说总有一天我要在这里坐满观众的时候操他，然全世界都看到。他也就是软软的推了我几下让我慢一点。” 皮克角度清奇的歪在沙发上接着说，梅西想堵上耳朵的时候已经接受到太大的信息量。

“我还叫他屁股里塞着东西跟我去吃饭，他下车的时候腿都软了，叫服务员点菜的时候都在发抖，但也没有跟我示弱过或者拒绝过。他就是，什么都能接受，什么都不反抗。”皮克说着说着眼泪都要委屈的掉下来了，“要是别人这么逆来顺受我早没兴趣了。”

“可他明明不是一个软弱的人。” 皮克顿了顿，皱起了眉头。他直起身体，回头看向坐在身边的梅西。

“他很聪明。他总能想出新的办法解决问题。他并不软弱，他内心那么强大其实什么都不畏惧。他从来不是在我面前的样子。”

皮克绞起手指。仿佛这个认知让他异常痛苦。“他只是从一开始就把我放在了不值得认真应对的范畴。” 他苦笑了一下。“我猜这是我自己的错？”

梅西哼了一声表示就是你的错。

皮克叹了口气，回身躺下把头枕在他的大腿上。

“我没有别的办法，我想要他对我表露一些别的情绪，不是那种，默认模式的，好，行，可以，随便你。哪怕他冲我发脾气，都比现在好。我就想到他不是最在意更衣室团结稳定么，我就故意跑去参加网球比赛，本来不想接受的采访我也……”

他抓过手机，在破碎的屏幕上点了几下，展示给梅西看。

“他大概是隔了一天看到了新闻。他只发了这么几个字。”

Deal’s off.

“就只有这样而已。没有爆发，没有质问，什么都没有。”他用力闭上眼睛，最终说，“我只是想让他给我回应。他在我面前像是一个巨大的黑洞，我无论怎么冲他喊，连一声回响都不曾有。”  
梅西把手指插进他乱七八糟的头发里顺了顺，像抚慰一只巨型犬一样有一下没一下的揉他的卷毛。这家伙实在是可怜巴拉到有点可笑。梅西还是叹了口气，温柔的说：

“所以你们俩约会这么久就是……你单方面变着花样的在床上——不，还有别的什么见鬼的平面上——搞他？” 

皮克嗷的一声蹿起来，“你怎么说话这么粗俗呢！我是认真的！”

“——认真的单方面变着花样搞他？”

皮克的俊脸皱成一团，憋了半天也没说出个什么所以然，就握着拳气鼓鼓的样子。

“我也真的挺服气的，你怎么能在这种行为之后，还能问出，他为什么不喜欢我呢？这种话来？你确实知道自己在这件事情上完全是个人渣吧？” 梅西靠在皮克巨大舒适的沙发椅背上，昂贵的右腿搭在更加昂贵的左腿上。

“我是挺不对的——”

“挺不对的过于轻描淡写了些。” 梅西指出。

“你听我说完！他也不是不舒服，我虽然老强迫他，但也不是真的强迫，就是……你懂么，我都会问他的，我会问我们这样这样可以吧？他都是说可以我才做的！”

梅西翻了个白眼骂他。“得亏你说了他都是同意的，否则我早叫警察抓你了。”

皮克一下子耳朵全耷拉下来了。丧家犬一样蹲在梅西脚边的地毯上抱着头。“可能他也真的不愿意，但他从不说。”

“因为你们在交易当中，你乖乖听话，他就得好好交货——”

“嗷！你不要把他说的这么不堪！”

梅西一巴掌拍过去拍到他整个人歪倒在地毯上。“你现在知道跟搞这种烂交易让主教练很不堪了！！！杰拉德皮克你真是长本事了！！”

皮克把自己巨大的身体团成个球蜷在梅西脚边。

“那我要怎么办，我……我其实已经道歉了，但他还是不接受，他说他不要我。他说再也不可能了。”

梅西沉默了一会儿用脚尖轻轻的踢了踢他的屁股。

“但你爱他。”

皮克整个身体紧绷住，半天才有点哑的回答，“……我可从没说过爱他。谁会喜欢一个玩具——”

“别嘴硬。” 梅西又踢了他一脚，这次用了点力。

“嗷！”皮克滚得远了一点，“也许。我只想他别这么生气。我不想他不开心，你不知道他笑起来有多可爱……无论如何，平时球队的压力足够大了。”

梅西皱紧的眉头舒展了点，慈悲地望着他可怜的朋友。看着这么个混世魔王，守着满腔爱意却囿于身段自尊，只好犯着推陈出新的错。这也就只有一点点好笑，梅西心想，不禁莞尔。犯错的皮克直起身体爬上沙发，重重的倒在他腿上接着说。

“我们在一起这么久，他也有很放松愉快的时候，那种时刻他浑身都发着柔和的光，跟平时不一样，所以我知道他是真的开心的。” 

梅西被他的描述逗笑了，有一下没一下的揉着他的头发。

“Ernesto喜欢他的相机。他的Nikon D850. 大概是世界上最好的相机了，我在拍瀑布的时候再也不用带着笨重的灰镜了。他说。我听不懂，就也去买了一台来研究。

但你知道我的，我摆弄了一会儿就没兴趣丢在一旁了。他来我家的时候看到了我随手丢在沙发上的相机。准确的说是，他被那架相机搁到了，他从腰下面把那个大家伙掏出来时整张脸都皱在一起了。

‘你就这么开着盖子丢在沙发上？’他质问我。

我耸耸肩不知可否。也不是多贵的东西。

他有点心疼的按了几下，让镜头缩回去，然后在沙发角落里寻找盖子。

我把茶几上的盖子递给他，他低头小心翼翼的盖上。

我想要接着吻他，但他有点生我气的样子。

这真的很麻烦，似乎他在意那台相机比在意我们之间的约会多多了。我从他身上起来，他也跟着直起身子。

‘你如果不喜欢他，为什么要买呢？’

我皱着眉不解的望过去。他是认真的吗，还能是为什么？

‘因为，这台跟你的一样？’

他似乎也有点惊讶，眨了几下眼睛。

‘上回在你家的时候，你在摆弄你的相机。你跟我说了很多他有多好。我其实没怎么听懂，但你聊到这些的时候就看上去很开心——我想——’ 我觉得说的有点多了，就闭上嘴。

他望着我一会儿，嘴角似乎有些微小的弧度。他把那台精密仪器重新握在手里，展示给我看。他的像素有多惊人，如果你连拍他的速度有多快。

那天他就在给我讲那个相机的使用指南。我们很少有见面不上床的时候。但那天下午也一样很开心。

那天最后的光快要消失的时候，他起身去厨房做了晚饭，我摊在沙发上望着我家窗上的倒影。那片倒影里，他在厨房里忙活。

我觉得这样下去也不错，不做爱也没什么。如果我不欺负他，他就会给我展示一部分真实。那我也可以永远不欺负他。我会试着去了解他喜好，他拍摄的主题，他喜欢的食物，酒和诗集。

我想着他。甚至没意识到他拿起了相机拍了我。”

“杰拉德。” 梅西在他陷在回忆里时，轻轻的叫他。

“嗯？”

“如果开始是个错误，你后面又从来没有正视过这个错误。” 梅西感到靠在他腿上的人僵硬了起来。

“你对这个错误没有承认过，未曾道过歉。你从一开始就不尊重他，逼着他做了选择。你往后所有自以为是的爱意，在他看来不过是另一种玩弄的手段。” 

皮克坐直了身体，愣愣的皱眉望着他。

“且不说，最可怕的是，你自己也没意识到那是爱意，” 梅西揉了揉被压得有点麻的腿。“就说在你看来他似乎也放松而愉悦的约会，也许他只觉得又熬过了一次交易。”

他有点怜悯的摸着摊在他腿上那个身体紧绷眉头紧锁，看上去已经崩溃的人的手臂。

“也许他也有点喜欢你，不讨厌和你相处，甚至也会为了你在场上漂亮的滑铲骄傲。但当初的那个轻佻的贬低他的，要和他做交易的杰拉德皮克就不存在了吗。” 

“……你是说我应当道歉的，是当初，恶意的，想要玩弄他，而不是我在媒体面前乱说的事。” 皮克直起身体，像只大狗一样双手撑着大腿，跪坐在沙发上。

梅西挑起一条眉毛表示，这不是很明显嘛？

“你在媒体前大嘴巴，大概也就是压垮他的最后一根稻草罢了。”


	2. Oblivion

他的身体很痒。

从胸口，腋下，手臂，腹部，一直延伸到腹股沟，大腿，小腿，在不到半个月全然光滑之后，那些被剃掉的毛发已经长到了会刺人的程度。

他解开了衬衫前几枚扣子，站在镜子前，抬手触摸了一下胸口。半月前那个人在亲吻他胸口的时候突发奇想，把他抱去浴室打湿，将他全身上下的体毛全部剃掉了。

只是因为好玩。

念及此，他平时从不舒展的眉心皱的更紧了。心里仍囚禁着那团不知如何处理的愤怒——是恼火的，但又没有恼火到必须需要想办法处理的地步，因为施加不公的一方并不强硬，嬉笑中带着诱惑般的挑衅，他就放任他闷闷的燃烧。从第一次到现在，一年半已经过去。他总算，不需要再理会这团阴暗焚烧的愤怒了。

连带着无数半夜十二点的电话和没有时间观念的那个恨不得随时随地会提出无理要求的高个子后卫。

都结束了。

他闭上眼睛，脱力的撑在洗手池上。准备洗个澡早早就睡觉。

“Ernesto.”

他在镜子里咬了下唇，眼睛闭得更紧了些。

当然了，那个人有他租在巴塞罗那的公寓，有他的车子，甚至海边那间小别墅的钥匙。而且他从来也没学会敲门。

他总算鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，在镜子里看到皮克。剪裁得体的黑色羊毛西服熨帖的包裹着他修长有力的身材。他的暗金色头发有些凌乱但柔软又蓬松的搭在额前。那双蔚蓝深邃的眼睛少见的竟然盛着水汽。

“钥匙。”他回过神，大步走到他身前伸出手。他希望自己支离破碎的声线掩藏的足够好。

皮克没说话，上前一步想抱他，他用尽全身力气猛地推开。

自他长大成人，他从来没有如此凶狠的看着过哪个人。皮克的脸上竟然胆敢挂着一丝受伤的神色。

“你不能单方面解除交易。”他们沉默了半晌，总算皮克冷漠的扬起了下巴，语气强硬。

“是吗。明年我不会续约，赛季结束我会离开。” 他胸口的火烧的越来越旺。“我再也不需要你的帮助，我们也再也不必——”

然后皮克又一步上前，抬手，他整个人像被洪水猛兽追赶一般向后退到了洗手池边缘，再无退路。

皮克嘴唇颤抖了一下，声线里带着浓重的委屈，“你这么怕我……你明明就知道我不会真的伤害你……”

“你做的还不够似的。” 他看着皮克皱着眉瑟缩了一下，莫名产生了些胜利的快感。

如果当初……他第一次听到这个人恶劣的提议时，能这样狠心又坚定的拒绝就好了。

皮克的身高威压惊人，他只是从来没有这么近的感受过。训练场上赛场上荷尔蒙爆棚时候的激烈拥抱通常伴随着大量的人群和欢呼，没时间考虑到细微的个人感触。

他刚洗过澡赤裸着的上身带着灼人的热，就这么靠过来，低下头，那双世人赞叹的碧蓝眼睛戏谑而专注的凝望。这让他有些失神，那个人的注意力全然凝注在自己身上，那双嘴唇越靠越近，显得那么不真实。

他鼓动的太阳穴和唇角，被皮克柔软的嘴唇轻轻碰触。这感觉竟然有些旖旎。

“我倒是可以为你，做出些牺牲。”

如果接下来的话，不是这样冰冷的刺进他的四肢百骸的话。

他仿佛从高处望着自己，一派冷静的稳住阵脚，做出了选择。如果能对球队的士气，更衣室的稳定起到决定作用，这个玩心四起的大少爷提出的游戏，陪他玩就是了。再说，他的好奇心能有多持久呢？

他在高处看着自己，那个发色灰白，永远规矩而得体的中年人，仿佛死掉了一点点，但有什么所谓。

不过是个游戏。

皮克漂亮的眼睛发着光，仿佛对他的随波逐流分外好奇。

“我会庇护你——” 他还在接着说，语气轻快，“即使媒体，球员和球迷都想要你走，也没人能动你。”

Ernesto听到这句仿佛从梦中醒来，他有些迷惑的抬头望着近到失焦的男人，不解的偏了下头。

“……如果球员和球迷都想要我走，我就会走。我不需要你保护我的工作。不用你保护我。我只想你帮助我，让球队更团结。” 他缓缓的说。

兴许是他来了之后第一次，或者是他到了巴萨第一次，看到皮克有些许惊讶的神情。然而那些许的真实转瞬即逝，那张俊脸上挂着的，又是他素来标志的戏谑和顽劣。

“随便你怎么说。”他低下头将嘴唇压在教练的额头，揽过他的腰抱了一下。然后转身摆了摆手，随意的丢下一句，“交易从这一秒开始。你可以随意留下或离开，我还有事情要做。”便回身上楼了，将他一个人丢在诺大豪华的客厅。

他望着空荡荡的楼梯有些愣怔，最终吐出了一直屏住的那口气，脱力坐在沙发上。

不能怕，不能逃。

他深吸了一口气，起身朝楼梯走去。

皮克听到他的话仿佛被鞭子狠狠抽了似的瑟缩了一下。他英俊的脸蛋儿颜色苍白，眼眶却红了。

“求你。” 最终他说，“Ernesto，你知道我从不求人。原谅我，我不该在媒体面前乱说。我破坏了条款，是我的错。”

他不敢再上前一步，不想再吓到他的教练，引起他更大的反抗。

Valverde笑了，眉眼近乎温柔。

“求我什么？” 

皮克愣在当场，“……原谅我？”

“好。” Valverde望着他湿了的眼眶立刻回答。

皮克用手背擦了下眼睛，张了张嘴没发出声音。他原谅他就像他接受他所有无理要求一样轻描淡写。

这不对。

“满意了？现在留下钥匙，离开我家。请容我提醒，明天的比赛你是首发。” 教练的声音平稳，一如新闻发布会时的冷静自持。

皮克觉得自己所有的细胞都在狂吼，上一秒那个激动的质问自己嘲讽自己冲自己发脾气的人呢，你把他藏哪了？把他还给我啊？？

可他身体怎么也动不了了，他就看着教练表情平淡的眉梢唇角，泪水浸泡里一点点模糊起来。

他从裤子里摸出钥匙，放在教练摊开的手心。

“Geri.” 皮克说。

Valverde猛地抬头，握住钥匙的手骤然收紧。

我就知道。皮克苦笑，胸口疼痛难忍。但仍宝贝的把他施舍个自己的任何一个表情和反应都归档储存在脑海里。

“你在……喝醉，或忘情的时候，会叫这个名字。”他艰难的开口。“我曾以为，我以前以为你在叫我。”

他望着教练，渴求他再给予更多的情绪。

但那个人的表情管理向来优异。

“那……不是我，对吧？”尽管知道答案，他的心脏仍狂跳着期待他改判自己的命运。

教练没有说话，他的眼睛里仿佛刮起风暴，不知是痛苦还是怜悯的，他轻轻的摇了摇头。

皮克闭上眼睛。他浑身都好疼，是，怎么可能是自己呢。Geri，他呼唤这个名字时候，是饱含了多少深情爱意。

Geri, where have you been. What took you so long.

Geri, I missed you. 

Geri, more, please. 

不是Gerard, Geri. 

“别哭了。"他听到教练说。

他不知道自己怎么就哭的像个孩子，甚至还在抽泣，他逼自己停下来，把鼻涕擦在昂贵的西装袖子上。

他抬起头，用力克制自己。“我们，从来也不可能是不是？”

“只是个交易，Gerard。现在它结束了。” Valverde像哄着摔痛哭泣的小朋友一样耐心的说。

皮克讨厌起自己的名字。

他用另一边的袖子蹭干了眼泪。挺直了身体，最后冲他的教练像个有教养的文明人一样点了点头，转身离开这个他过去一年半都赖着不走的地方。


	3. I can't mend your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好了，现在开始神展开了。真的很神，你被警告过了哦。  
感谢一直陪我开脑洞的小朋友。

“所以？” 训练的间隙，梅西坐在一颗球上抬头问他。

皮克高大的身体背着阳光，午后斜阳投射的阴影严实的遮住了梅西。

“所以什么？”

“你装什么傻。不是说要去道歉吗？”梅西皱着眉问他。

皮克仰头把运动水壶的清水浇在汗湿的脸上，然后像只狗一样甩了甩头。

“没有必要了。”他面无表情的说。

梅西的眉头皱的更厉害了。

“你这是什么意思，自暴自弃？别任性。自暴自弃都轮不到你。” 梅西转头看了一眼远处和布斯克茨讲话的教练，嘴巴抿成一条缝。“真不敢相信过了整个冬歇你都没做什么——”

皮克不知什么时候跪坐在他身前的草皮上，一副灵魂出窍的模样。

即使他受挫之后可怜巴拉的睡在自己家绿植旁边不止一次，梅西也从没见过他这样失魂落魄。梅西还是会心疼他，欠揍的可怜巴拉是一回事，毫无生气的麻木自闭是另一回事。

梅西觉得他这个状态可能禁不起自己踹一脚。放柔了口气问道，“你说的没有必要是什么意思？”

皮克单手撑在草皮上，过长的双腿别扭的折叠身下，他抬头看了看不在躲在自己投射阴影里的里奥关切的脸。

“他不可能原谅我的。”

“我知道，你毕竟做了那么过分的事——”

“不，你不明白。”皮克突然的打断他，有点激动的撑起身体，却在下一秒又泄了气重新跌坐回去。

梅西安静的等他自己调整好思绪开口，他还是一言不发。梅西叹了口气，伸手抚摸着皮克湿濡成缕的暗金色头发，柔声道，“他也许不会原谅你，但这不是你去道歉的理由，那个交易，伤害了他。而如果你伤害了别人，让别人痛苦。即使他永远都不原谅你，他也值得一个真心诚意的道歉，是不是？你欠他的。”

皮克抬头望着他，梅西震惊的发现那双永远蔚蓝深邃的像天空或海洋的眼睛里，满是痛苦的泪水。

他从来没见过皮克这样失态。

特别是在训练当中，队友和教练，工作人员，都散落在不远处——两人远不是独处——的时候。

他用手背蹭了蹭皮克的脸颊。

“Geri，怎么了？”弯下身体捧住皮克的脸。

听到这个昵称，杰拉德闭上眼睛让大滴的泪水掉落，砸在梅西的手上。他用力压低声音的抽泣，起伏的背脊，还有他像抓住救命稻草捉住里奥的手腕的力道，让里奥有些不知所措。

杰拉德深深的吸了口气，平复了呼吸，抬头望着梅西，“去跟教练说，我不舒服。我们得回去。” 他回头朝那个人的方向望过去，刚巧他也看过来。他浑身像被电了似的赶紧别过眼神。这么远，也许他看不出自己又哭了。他站起身把一脸担忧的梅西从球上拽起来，朝教练的方向轻轻推了下，“拜托了。”他说。

梅西点点头。

他又忍不住回头看他，那个人已经接着进行原本的对话了。

他的心脏又开始不受控制的加速，每一下都撞得他浑身疼痛。

他不可能原谅自己的。在经历了那样漫长的等待，期许，质疑，被伤害，到最终的绝望放弃之后。绝不会。

Ernesto Valverde二十岁的时候，在维多利亚租住的小房间里，突然出现了一个男人。

就从空气里。

他正抱着刚受伤，裹着冰袋疼痛难忍的膝盖，身上那件蓝白条纹的球衣还没换掉，宽大的领口被扯得有些变形，歪歪扭扭的挂在身上，锁骨处露出一大片皮肤。

他惊讶的往身后的床板靠了靠，张了张嘴没有发出声音。

那个男人似乎对自己突然闯入的处境也很震惊，他环顾了四周——也没什么好打量的，这房间就只有一个破书架，看着有些年头的桌椅放在夕阳斜照进来的窗边，正对着遥远处的一片白雪覆盖的山顶，一张舒适的小床抵着墙。 他似乎在处理这是哪里，他闭上眼睛用力眨了眨，晃了晃脑袋并更用力的掐了自己一把。

“嗷~”他夸张的叫了一声，揉着自己被掐痛的脸颊。

然后他总算注意到床上还有个安安静静的男孩。

Ernesto被他的举动逗笑了，他本来有点害怕的。

但那个男人看到他后，有一瞬间手掌紧紧的抓住看上去很昂贵的衬衫前襟，仿佛胸口痛的厉害。他英挺的眉头紧锁，蔚蓝的眼睛像盛了深海。

他好像很悲伤。

“你还，好吗？”他有礼貌的问他。

那个人看着他，皱着眉，却像思乡或恋旧似的给他了一个温柔的笑。高个子男人颤抖着深呼吸了一次，才轻声叫他，“Ernesto？”

Ernesto点点头，他应该怀疑或者恐惧，但他总觉得这个男人很安全。也许是因为他被自己甩得乱七八糟的暗金色头发让他消除了恐惧，也可能是他脸上那块被掐红了的可笑印子，或者是他望着他时仿佛世界都不存在了的眼神。

除了母亲，没人这么望着自己。

他刚想要问你怎么知道我名字，你为什么从空气里出来，你是谁，那个人的长腿已经跨过了他们之间的小段距离，单膝跪在他小床旁边的地毯上。

“你受伤了！”他说，他的吐字带着地中海的和煦。也许他是从加泰隆尼亚那边来的。

他的手掌又大又暖的覆上自己的小腿，仔细的看了受伤的部位，自然而然的问他，怎么伤的，敷了多久了？他解释了在比赛里被对方后卫撞倒扭到了，不算严重，他才点点头，起身出了门去厨房自顾自的打开了冰箱。

也许他是个医生？

他猜着，那个人已经从冰箱里驾轻就熟的找到了剩下的冰袋，和一罐冰可乐。他修长的手指娴熟的打开他膝盖上系这冰袋的结，换上了新的，系了个讲究的蝴蝶结，然后小心翼翼的让他把腿放平，那罐可乐垫在腿弯。

“你是谁？”Ernesto好奇的问。

那个人仿佛对于这个问题根本不知如何作答。他抬起头，Ernesto甚至能听到他的大脑高速运转到快烧掉的声音。

“我……”他犹豫的开口，有点试探的轻轻说，“你可以叫我杰拉德。”

Ernesto点点头，“谢谢你帮我换冰块，杰拉德。” 

他感觉杰拉德听到自己叫他名字，一副要哭了的表情。

这个人看上去情绪不怎么稳定呢，明明也是个大人的模样。Ernesto心想。“你该不会，是个什么守护天使一类的吧？” 那么行为举止可不怎么成熟。

杰拉德噗嗤一声笑出来，肩膀抽搐着缩起来。

啊，这个表情比较适合他了。

“毕竟你莫名其妙就冒出来，”他指出，“在我正在思考Manuel没回来冰块化了我要怎么蹦过去的时候——他把我送回来就接着回去训练了，队医说我没什么大碍，可是真的很疼。”

了解Ernesto的人，都会说这个乖巧的孩子是个完美的倾听者，他总不爱讨论，内敛又安静。他也不知自己怎么了，随随便便就把能给出的信息都到豆子一样说了出来。

然后他抿着嘴低下头，有点不好意思的把歪歪斜斜的球衣拉正一点，脸颊上一抹淡淡粉红，细小的绒毛在斜阳下是温暖的金。

杰拉德向欧冠和戴维斯杯发誓，这画面是他见过最甜的东西了。

“所以他第一次见到的，就是现在的我。” 皮克坐在梅西对面的高脚凳上，把手里那杯红酒一口喝了下去。

里奥若有所思的撑着脸颊，手臂支在杰拉德家漂亮的厨房吧台上。

“你是说，他第一次见到你，他才二十岁？”

皮克愣了一下，“……重点难道不是我竟然穿越了吗？？？以及你是怎么算出来的？？？”

里奥耸了耸肩，给了他一个‘我们讨论的是你，在你身上该发生的就会发生’的眼神。“你说他穿的那件球衣是阿拉维斯标准配色啊，也可能是西班牙人，但是你描述的他年记太小了，而且他家窗外有雪山，怎么也不是在加泰吧。”

皮克一脸震惊，“我们到底谁是西班牙人？以及你的数学为什么这么好？你怎么知道他呆过阿拉维斯？？？”

梅西抬起手做了个‘你别说话’的手势。“教练的历史在他来的时候，大家开会时候都简要介绍过的，队里就你不知道罢了。”

“那么你是回去弥补你犯下的错误的？” 里奥闻了一下自己杯子里的酒，小心的尝了一口。

皮克点点头，“那天你叫我去就交易的事情道歉，我回家反省了一晚上，我把冬歇所有的商业活动和旅行都推掉了，我只想去道歉，然后溺死在自己的悲伤当中。”

“噗”的一声，里奥一口酒喷了出去，杰拉德一脸哀怨的给他递了纸巾，然后也把自己脸上溅到的酒液擦去。

“我当时真的觉得了无生趣，教练不要我了——他现在更不可能要我了，毕竟他也许对再次见到我是有所期待的，而我……我，我让他伤心了。”

他又往自己杯子里续了酒，“我那天晚上瞪着眼直到天亮了，我后来都在祈祷，上帝，请让我补偿一切他需要的。”

梅西擦干净了嘴角，伸手摸了摸杰拉德的手臂，安抚的说。“他听到了，所以后来呢？”

“我那次他的时空里呆了几周。呆到他伤好了。”杰拉德出神的望着里奥身后客厅里的沙发。“我们有时间聊到底是怎么回事——谁也不是随便就能遇上时空跳跃的人——我们也做了很多事。”

里奥默默的把耳朵堵上了。

杰拉德笑了一下伸手把他的手从耳朵上拉下来，哀怨的说，“你在想什么，他才二十岁。”

里奥翻了个白眼，“考虑到你过去一年半做过的事情，你怪我？”

杰拉德瑟缩了一下，接着说下去。

“我睡在他的小房间床边的地毯上。他大概起初当我是守护天使一类的——我远远不是。但我不知道这事儿怎么操作的，我不知道什么能说什么不能说，我没承认也没否认。我也不知道我怎么来的又怎么可以回来——倒不是我想回来，我想陪他，这是我最初的想法，也许上帝让我回来给他他一切需要的补偿，正如我祈祷的那样。”

他把头埋进巨大的手掌里叹息，然后站起身子走到了夜幕降临的窗边。

Ernesto对于他的不速之客也有诸多的怀疑，但杰拉德看上去傻乎乎的真的不像是个坏人。从结果上来说既然这个人不会伤害他，那么他是怎么来的，存在的意义，于他也没什么所谓，也许宇宙就是这么的随机。

总之他们相遇了。

重点是他们相遇了。

对于他的新朋友不请自来还自顾自的就住下了的事情，Manuel也没说什么，还挺高兴Ernie有人照顾了。

杰拉德陪他聊足球。给他讲他从没听过的战术和训练方式，比如后卫也能冲到对方禁区接了前锋的传球进球什么的，看着Ernesto匪夷所思的表情笑成一团。他也带他出去玩，背着他去很近的博物馆看扑克牌展，或是骑着一辆单车，送他去康复训练再接他回，把他拐去附近他趁空闲调查过的小酒馆喝酒，看着窗外远山巍然不动。

他们总算喝到微醺，聊到困倦决定要回去，Ernesto刚拿出钱包就被杰拉德拦下，说他来付。

“你哪里来的钱？” Ernesto好奇的问他，他已经觉得杰拉德可能不是个天使，也许是个无家可归的流浪汉，或者是时空旅行中的魔法保姆——虽然不太着调儿，碰巧看到自己需要照顾就好心搭把手。但他怎么冒出来的还是像房间里的大象，杰拉德不提，他也没问。他还记得光问他名字他的大脑已经差点烧掉了。

杰拉德抓了抓自己乱糟糟的暗金色头发，似乎不好意思开口。

“唔，我说了你可别生气。” 

“嗯？”

“我，在你，恢复训练的时候啊？”

“嗯？”

“看到这里有人在赌钱哦？”

Ernesto稍微一思考，这个叫Ledesma的临街酒馆确实常有人聚众打扑克牌。

“是?”

“你可能不知道……但我扑克牌打得超好的……”杰拉德越说声音越小。

“然后呢？”

杰拉德把手撑在吧台偏着头笑眯眯的看着他，“我赢了点钱哦。”

“他可不是赢了一点钱！” 身后不远处的圆滚滚，一脸和气的酒保插嘴道。

Ernesto挑起一根眉毛。

“他下午把我店里所有人赢了个遍，他又脸生，萨拉查家的人不服气，硬要出头给大家打抱不平把钱赢回来呢！” 

Ernesto瞪大了眼睛，皮克弓起背趴在桌子上看着他笑的眼睛弯弯的。

“然后呢？”他不由得有点担心这个傻子给人欺负了，但看他笑得见牙不见眼的样子觉得他不欺负别人挺好了。

“结果还不是一样输给他，他最终的赌债什么时候还来着？”酒保好脾气的笑着问。

皮克摆摆手，“不用啦，我跟他说余下的部分就算了，他再跟我赌下去怕是要把那辆老爷车抵押给我了。” 他站起身从怀里掏出一堆乱七八糟的纸币，抽出一两张拍在酒保柜台上说着不用找了，回身躬下身子示意Ernesto跳上来。“倒不是我不想要台车，但他那辆也太破了，不适合我们小Ernie~”

他等Ernesto在他背上趴好了，直起身，冲酒保点了头出门了。

推着车子走过一家小店，看着玻璃柜里那一枚枚精致的草莓可丽饼浇了噗出来的巧克力酱，杰拉德突然就走不动了。

“啊，我们还没吃晚饭？” 

Ernesto看了一眼门可罗雀的店面，回答他，“对啊，但这是早餐店。”

“唔……”

两人对视了一会儿，最终坐在了店里点了普通的海绵蛋糕和过量巧克力酱可丽饼。然后杰拉德说我真的很讨厌吃甜食，Ernesto一脸你仿佛在逗我的表情，眼睁睁的看杰拉德把巧克力酱刮了个干净，剩下挂着一条条黑色痕迹的凄惨可丽饼。

“……”Ernesto觉得有点浪费就想帮他把可丽饼吃掉，杰拉德肉眼可见的纠结了一会儿，居然仿佛视死如归的把那片清甜的可丽饼全塞进了嘴里。

他看着Ernesto戳着自己的海绵蛋糕，他抬起手擦掉了他蹭在嘴角的糖霜，把指尖那点儿白霜含在嘴里，有些甜了。他们要走的时候，Ernesto问店家买了一小罐店里手工做的巧克力酱。杰拉德欣喜的在他头顶亲了一口，并宝贝的揣进裤兜。

“我睡在他的床旁边的地毯上。我回来的那天，他的手从床上垂下来。我当时不知道他是不是睡着了，我就抬起手，轻轻的碰触了他的指尖怕惊醒他，之后他抓住了我的手指。”皮克望着落地窗外面，泳池上飘着一枚圆润的月亮。

“我把他的手握在手心，大概明白我被送来这一段日子的原因了。他需要照顾，他需要一个带他四处乱晃的朋友。但那一刻我，我想他。这也挺奇怪的，我就是想他。我一直和年轻的他在一起，却无时无刻不想着现在的他。”

梅西微微一笑说，“毕竟你爱上的并不是他年轻时候的样子。”

皮克回头望着他，眼里全是哀伤。“但你明白了吧，如果他那时就见过我——”他皱着眉，仿佛下面的话很难说出口，“如果他对我不设防备，当我是一个奇奇怪怪的朋友，那我在重逢时候对他做的事——那个交易——就不可饶恕，本来就不可饶恕，但这下更加的——”他握起拳头。

“这还远不是结束，他不是把我当朋友，他……”杰拉德在窗上的倒影颤抖着，梅西从吧台走过来，拉他去沙发上坐下，安抚的把他抱在怀里。

月色里那个人苍白的手指还映在视网膜，而手心里的温度已经失去。他回到了自己的床上。他眨了眨眼睛，看了看身上的衣服——是Ernie在球队帮他拿来的一件工作人员的衬衫，胸口印着阿拉维斯的蓝白标识，裤兜里还装着那罐手工巧克力酱。

他没有在做梦。他坐起身子，房间里的陈设如常，他攥着那个玻璃罐，怅然所失的撸了撸头发。窗外的朝阳升起来了。他拖着疲倦的身体下楼，把玻璃罐放进冰箱，换上泳裤，跳进泳池里进行平日惯例的锻炼。

只不过，他进来的是另一个空间。

扫视了一眼，他一瞬间清醒过来。他立刻向上把自己浮起来，不顾身上的水滴跑回二楼从壁柜里拿出最大的那个行李箱。

“你拿行李箱做什么？”梅西摸着他的背问。

杰拉德情绪稍微平复了一些，露出一个无力但真实的微笑。“我把家里能给他用上的东西全带着了，运动筋膜枪，瑜伽球，治疗外伤内伤的各种药，止痛片，我还……我还把他喜欢的那台相机……”

梅西不禁莞尔。“送到他手里了吗？”

皮克摇摇头，“显然这些东西会改变太多的历史，关于他的。所以在看到他的时候，我依然什么都没带。” 

“显然~”

“那个泳池，我再跳下去的时候，还是原来的样子。我还害怕他消失了，但他还在。他像是一间布满电视墙的房间，四面都是Ernesto的人生轨迹。我能清楚的看到他在什么时候举起巴萨罗纳的球衣，和另一个小伙子一起亮相，看到他膝盖半月板受伤，看到他和一个英俊高大的黑眼睛男人恋爱，看到那个人开车送他去摄影学校，看到他和漂亮的姑娘们参加巴萨罗纳音乐节，他笑起来真的好可爱。他何时与那个男人因为未来道路的不同而分手，很和平，笑着说了再见，现在仍是朋友。他……他的一切。” 

皮克沉默了一会儿，声音低沉嘶哑。

“我还看到自己，是怎么伤害他的。” 他长长的舒了口气。“我可以触碰到那墙里面，我猜如果我在那一帧画面进去，我就可以到那时的他身边。我知道他受过伤，如果我能够避免，我伤害了他，也许我可以去改正那段过往。我不知道我能进去多少次，我在这一步只能选择我觉得最要紧的时刻。我想了很久，最终我选择了去避免他半月板受伤的那场比赛——可我进不去，我沿着那个墙面不停的向更近的时间触摸，直到我被一股力量吸了进去。”

Ernesto感到一簇电流从自己身上穿过，他抬眼四处望了一下，训练结束许久的绿茵场上没什么人。于是那个穿着白衬衫茫然四顾的人就分外扎眼。一个不该出现在当时当刻的人。

他勾起嘴角，不动声色，足弓一划撩起了一直在恢复练习时用的球，抱在怀里反手朝那个人的暗金色脑袋轻轻的砸过去。

杰拉德嗷的一声捂住头正要转身，听到身后草皮踩踏的细簌，背上忽地一沉，一个柔韧的身子跳上来搂住了他的脖子。杰拉德咧开嘴笑得露出一排后槽牙，稍微扭了身子让背上的人掉落在自己怀里，“Ernesto！”

“杰拉德！你这次隔了好久才来呀~” 青年都不知道自己可以用这种撒娇一样的语气说话，说完自己有些羞赧，把头埋在高大的男人怀里不愿抬起。

Gerard闻言有些伤感，将怀里小巧的青年搂的更紧了些。其实对他来说也不过过了两日，但Ernie这里怕是……他仔细的环顾四周，又确认了一下Ernesto的球衣，胸口一紧。

他在诺坎普。1988年。


	4. Incomplete carousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正也不知道为什么章数就越来越多了……

“他来的时候其实带着伤。”杰拉德对里奥说，“所以他在刚进诺坎普不久，半月板动了手术。休了五个月。”

里奥点点头，对这种因伤下场，接下来久久不得不干坐场边的无奈与痛苦，完全可以感同身受。

“我想帮他规避掉这次伤情，但看来游泳池四维空间不是这么运作的。也许这些是人生的定点不可改写。我去的时候他已经手术之后休养了一段——你知道……刚手术之后也许还会想着早日康复，但……这种自己感觉快要好了，身体却跟不上的时候，特别容易陷入焦虑。”

他找到里奥的眼睛，他们都是运动员，这种情绪多少都经历过。

里奥点点头，抚摸着他的手臂，带着些心疼的听他说下去。

Ernesto用力抱了一下杰拉德，拉远了距离抬头看他。他总觉得杰拉德会回来的，不知道为什么相信，但他就是相信。

杰拉德上次在他指尖消失的夜晚，他并不时常回忆起，但每回露过早餐店看到覆盖着过量巧克力酱的甜品，他嘴里就会有一丝泛着苦涩的甜。想起那个人挑起自己嘴角的白霜含进嘴里，怎样背着自己站在博物馆里看各种花式扑克牌，如何竟然在小酒馆里有了一堆牌友，又怎样呆在他小房间的床上望着远处的雪山发呆，逼着自己念一首枕头下面那本Bernardo Atxaga的诗集，“再给我念念亚当死掉的那段诗吧，这次用巴斯克语。” 他总是说。

“Zahartu zen erabat Adan, sentitu zuen hurbil heriotzaren ordua,  
eta Evarekin elkarrizketa sakon bat izateko gogoa sortu zitzaion;  
‘Eva‘, esan zion, ‘ez zen ezbehar bat izan paradisuaren galtzea;  
oinazeak oinaze, minak min, gure Abelen zoritxarra halako zoritxar,  
bizi izan duguna izan da, zentzurik nobleenean esanda, bizitza‘.“

The hour of Adam's death, the real one this time, came when Adam was very old,  
And he wanted to tell Eve all that he had learned, his ultimate truth.  
‘You know, Eve’, he said, 'losing Paradise wasn't really such a bad thing.  
Despite all the hard work, the business with poor Abel and other such problems,  
We have experienced the only thing that deserves the noble name of life.'

最后他怎样，握住自己的指尖，像他来的一样，突然消失不见。

杰拉德看着他笑的像个傻子。“我本来！给你带了一大箱子东西，运动筋膜枪特别有用，还有一大大罐Nutella，唔，就和Nocilla差不多？但是没那么甜——但……哎”

Ernesto跟着他笑，想着运动筋膜枪是什么鬼。

“算了，你既然到了巴塞罗那，那伯恩市场什么都有卖！”

“包括运动筋膜枪？” Enesto逗他，被杰拉德人高马大的夹在怀里往场边走。

杰拉德在他脑袋上亲了一下，温柔的说，那个可没有，要是有就好了。他似乎注意到了他的伤，把手臂绕着他的腰，放缓了脚步。

“受伤了干嘛还跳到我身上啦，不疼吗？” 他小声的责怪Ernesto，把他搂的更紧了点。

“没事，手术都一个月啦，我感觉自己可以上场了，就是队医说还要再等。”

杰拉德皱着眉头严肃的说，“半月板不是小伤，你还是要听医生的话。”

Ernesto眼神闪闪的偏过脑袋，仰着脖子若有所思的笑着，“我都没说过我半月板手术啊，你果然是从未来来的吧？”

杰拉德闭上嘴，左右环顾了一下，问他，“你现在住哪里？”

Ernesto晓得可能有的事情他不能讲，就给他指路停车场，说自己住在靠着海得一个非常非常小的别墅里。

杰拉德听了之后有一瞬间的茫然，接着他咬了下嘴唇，嗯了一声。

坐上副驾驶，Ernesto没告诉他地址，他们依然很快到了海边那排别墅区。

Ernesto什么都没问。

他们就如同从来没分开过一样，又过上了魔法保姆和病号的日子。巴塞罗那杰拉德居然比他还熟悉，他开车送Ernesto去训练之后跑去大大小小的市集买回来的几十种火腿和山羊奶酪拼盘，又便宜又美味——他到底哪来的钱，Ernesto也不知道，Ernesto也不敢问——家里还多了大大小小好多罐不同牌子的巧克力酱。

恢复训练总是痛苦又枯燥。他不是个喜欢抱怨的人，虽然自己是替补，但教练很看重自己，他一直觉得早晚有一天他不会再做替补，他可以踢出教练引以为傲的足球。但断断续续的伤像是连绵阴雨一般拖着他，他只能日复一日的看着队友在场上拼杀，顺遂时还好，若是球队遇上强敌，他就更加的自责难过。

他的西班牙人的好朋友Miquel Soler在他受伤时一直接送他回家。他们一起来的巴萨，从来都是很好的搭档。Miquel明白他心有不甘，时常鼓励他，微笑着说着期待他回来一起训练。他的伤好一点可以开车了，尽管Miquel一再声明自己真的不介意，他还是果断拒绝了，不想麻烦别人太多。

现在，杰拉德接管了他本来坚持自己在做的所有工作。自然而然地。他坐在餐桌前看着窗外的海发呆，已经很晚了天还没黑，海浪和海鸥的叫声里，杰拉德还在厨房里做晚餐。

“如果我一直踢不上主力怎么办？” 他突然间开口，吓了自己一跳。他没想到会问出声。

杰拉德搅拌意大利面的手静止了一下，但很快又恢复了翻动的节奏。

他没有回头，轻轻的说，“替补也是很重要的角色啊，很多时候教练的战术体系里，替补球员上场，总能收获奇效。”

Ernesto点点头。“我明白你的意思。我也不是特别有野心。”

杰拉德将香气四溢的海鲜意面端了过来，微笑的看着他说，“有野心并不是坏事。”

他们安安静静的吃饭。最终他问，“你去了哪里？”

杰拉德低着头戳着盘子里的贝壳。“我猜，如果你不需要我了，我就会离开。”

“怎么会……”Ernesto说，怎么会不需要。但他明白杰拉德说的是当他的伤好了。

“那这次也是吗，等我好了，你就会消失？”他不带一丝情绪的问，只是试图弄清一个事实。

杰拉德从桌子对面抬起头，他试图扯出一个微笑，但眼睛里的情绪太汹涌，Ernesto觉得他笑得很难看。

他不再问了。他放下餐具，起身去了卧室。

杰拉德望着他的背景想说什么，最终没有。他收拾好了碗碟，在Ernie小小的沙发上坐下，望着窗外最后的光快要消失的样子。

Ernesto按下了快门，相机咔嚓的声音惊动了出神的杰拉德，他抬起头望过来，微笑的。

“啊，你买了相机。” 他冲Ernesto抬起手，把他拉过来坐在一起，饶有兴致的把他的相机拿来研究。“Ernesto和他的相机，哈~”

他赞叹的说，“这台看上去好古老哦，和你之前那台——”接着他闭上嘴，轻笑着把相机还给Ernesto。

Ernesto装作没听到的样子，只是嗔怪的说，“这台才不古老呢，这可是最近最新的款式，可是我还不太能够拍出喜欢的效果，刚才那时候的光是一天当中最好看的时候，不会像白天那么耀眼容易过曝，也不是真正的黑夜需要闪光。不知道洗出来怎么样。也许我要去学校学习才行。”

“你应当去。”杰拉德拉远了点距离，望着他的眼睛郑重的建议。“你真得很有天分。”

他点点头。尽管，他清楚的知道杰拉德从来没见过任何一张他拍的照片。

他拉起杰拉德的手，在他修长有力的手指上落下一个吻。“谢谢你。”

我知道你为我而来。

暂时我不知道为什么。

但谢谢你为我而来，谢谢你照顾我，也相信我，在我自己都未曾有自信的时刻。

他没有告诉杰拉德。

也许宇宙就是这样随机。

他告诉自己。

杰拉德望着自己的手指似乎要落泪了，他不想看到这个向来欢脱又不太着调的人哭泣，他把他抱在怀里，让那个人暗金色的脑袋落在颈弯。那些泪水还是流了下来，落在他的锁骨炙热的像要将他灼伤。

他伸手在他背后摩梭，想起杰拉德第一次见到他的表情与现在，是如出一辙悲伤。

他的人生仿佛变成了两个割裂的时间线，有杰拉德的，和没有杰拉德的。他们后来见过很多次，他越来越成熟，可杰拉德一直没有变过样子。杰拉德就是那么毫无征兆的来，再毫无预警的消失——也许这样说不对，他每次痛苦或焦虑道不可抑制的时候，他就会告诉自己，再等等，杰拉德会来的。

然后他就会来。

他不知道这算是什么样的关系。他们第一次见面杰拉德握住了他的指尖。第二次见面他在西班牙人踢欧联杯决赛的当天，杰拉德从球员通道里冒出来象个正经的工作人员一样从身后抱他，在他耳边说，你看前排那个长发小青年马尔蒂尼，比赛结束了记得跟他交换球衣，他们赢得了比赛，他们欢腾庆祝的队友中偷偷亲吻了彼此的眉心嘴角。他们第三次见面杰拉德在他怀里哭泣，他们在自己的海边别墅里亲吻，索求彼此的抚慰。第六次见面他在毕尔巴鄂踢球，被杰拉德在训练当天拐去看了奥运会的足球决赛，在西班牙获得最后的胜利是克制不住喜悦在人群中亲吻，然后回到家做爱。

那天在他的巴斯克新购置的家里，他拉下杰拉德的脑袋吻他，那个大个子也忍不住回吻他，却不知为什么犹豫着总是推开他想让他停下。他焦虑的把杰拉德按在沙发上，脱掉他穿着的不晓得哪一年的西班牙红金相间的球衣——他从没见过的款式——扯掉挂在那两条大长腿上的配套球裤。杰拉德如果要反抗他不是对手，但他不曾反抗。

他们彼此都心急又满腹心事的亲吻拥抱，习惯并不能解决这种不确定性的相处与分离带来的焦渴，所以即使他满心都是对方，他真的把这个人抱在怀里，也不知如何开口诉说。他们的问题从来没有解决，甚至没人承认这是个问题。

你为什么来。

杰拉德由着他把自己脱光，由着他在自己身上留下各种咬痕。他再也不敢对Ernesto有任何的动作，因为他突然想起那时，自己第一次和教练谈成交易之后，那个人出乎意料的没有退却逃跑，安静的走到自己身前，拉下自己的脑袋亲吻自己，用他最喜欢的角度和力道，他说了什么。

他说了什么呢，他说，“真想不到你是做惯了这档子事的人。球员和执教都名不经传却能被世界上最好的俱乐部看上，啧。”

他诋毁他是靠着不可言说的不正当关系取得现在的位置，因为那个人与自己接吻时，熟练的让他心折。

是他教的。他教会了Ernesto如何接吻，他教会了Ernesto他最喜欢的角度和力道。也是他因此而诋毁他轻易把自己卖了像个真正的婊子。在他等了自己多年，终于再次触碰到自己的嘴唇时。

“别哭了。”他听到身上吮吸着自己耳垂的青年焦急的说，“别哭了，求你，杰拉德……Geri……别……”

不，不，我不是，求你了不要这么叫我我不是你的Geri……我不是他……不是……

杰拉德崩溃的再也抑制不住抽泣，他身体赤裸着缩成一团，身上的青年还在吻他，用嘴唇擦去他糊了一脸的苦涩泪水。

我的Ernesto再也不会要我了。他的脑袋里回荡着这么一个认知。活该。

然后深深的呼吸，Ernie洗发水的薄荷味盈满鼻腔，他想起自己在哪，他把那口气小口小口的吐出去，拼命让自己不要再颤抖。

“Ernie, 如果你想要，我什么都给你。“他轻轻的说，伸展了四肢把怀里的青年收的死紧。他感觉自己像只快饿死的蜘蛛，总算抱住了自己的猎物。

“我爱你。”

他说。他感到Ernie稍微放松下来，他们接吻，他任由Ernie对他一次次的索取，他们在彼此手里，嘴里，身体里高潮，在亲吻的间隙一次次倾诉爱意，在疲惫不堪却依然不忍放开的怀抱里消失。

Ernesto最后一次见到杰拉德，他正坐在嘉泰公园嘈杂的音乐会篝火营地与一群朋友喝酒，噼噼啪啪的篝火对面，映着火光的杰拉德就那么从人群里走过来。

他们隔着高高腾起的篝火对视了一会儿，Ernesto微笑着朝他伸出手。

Ernesto介绍他给身边摄影学院的漂亮姑娘们认识，拿起一杯满溢的香槟递给他。

整晚杰拉德微笑着看着年轻的教练，他和自己的朋友们相谈甚欢，聊着音乐，诗集，小说，电影和摄影，他很快乐。似乎并不需要自己，但他还是能够进入此刻。他不懂为什么。

待到篝火逐渐熄灭，狂欢的乐队和人群回到各自的帐篷休憩，他总算有机会与Ernesto独处了。

他们挤在一个睡袋里，望着帐篷的顶。他们的身体吸附在一起，自然而然地。

他转身把Ernesto抱在怀里，下巴抵着他的头顶。

“我现在都可以猜到你什么时候会来了。”

黑暗中Ernesto开口。

“我要退役了。”他说。

杰拉德在他头顶上点了点头。

“我上一年并不快乐。”

“我知道。”杰拉德轻轻的回答。

“可能我不会再踢足球了。”

杰拉德的胸口痛到像是被人撕开了口子。所以这是我此刻可以进来的原因了。

“我想要去做个摄影师。”

杰拉德沉默的摸着他的后背。

“以后，即使我到了你的时间，我们可能也，再无交集。”Ernesto平静的说。

杰拉德闭上眼睛。他当然知道自己的教练是个多么聪明的人。

“你并不知道未来会如何。”他轻轻的回答。

“不，Geri”，他说，感受到抱着他的人转瞬即逝的瑟缩，“从我们相遇，你对足球的见解就远超于我，我知道你是球员。你对诺坎普和加泰罗尼亚的了解，好过我呆了4-5年的经验。我知道你是巴萨的球员。”

他顿了顿。“你从未见过我拍的照片之前，就说我有天分。所以你认识我。”

他停下来似乎在思考。“我不是个自我为中心的人，但是杰拉德，我知道你为我而来。”

杰拉德把他收的更紧，却不敢回答。

“我一直想知道为什么。但你不愿说，我知道你爱我，所以，也许，是你觉得我知道了对我没好处。也许是什么出了错。也许你曾经伤害我。”

“所以，不，杰拉德，如果我从足球的世界里离开，我们可能不会见面，我的未来可能，不会有你，不会有那个让你为我而来的理由。”

“那么我所有的回忆，关于你，就全是美好。再说，我并不是一个足够好的球员，尽管我喜欢这项运动。”

“别哭，杰拉德。”他抬起头吻去他的泪水。“你总是在哭。你不是在哭的时候，就不着调的像个傻子，一本正经的做着各式匪夷所思的事情，仿佛什么都是快乐的，那样子更适合你。”

他的手在杰拉德背上钩住，把他圈起来。

“我可以彻底离开，省却这些悲伤——”

“不……”杰拉德打断他。说完他又觉得没有理由。如果他们后来从未相遇，就永远不会有那个瑟缩着躲开他的Ernesto，那个对他充满期待又一步步受伤彻底失望的Ernesto.

“不……”他还是摇着头，“不行，Ernie，不行。”

他脑子里划过千言万语，他想说你会赢得无数人的尊敬，也会被很多人指责，你会和我一起赢得不止一个奖杯，也会和我一起失去不止一个奖杯，你会因为坚韧的努力，被一个国家的人当作神祇，也会有默默的付出却仍然只能换来不解和诋毁。你会遇到很好很好的人，也会遇到很差很差的人。

他急坏了，泣不成声，要怎么才能让他明白。

“……Ernie，我不能告诉你你的未来会发生什么。关于我的事情也，也不是你人生的全部……但你……就是，足球的事……你在坚持一下好不好？虽然会有……会有不好的事情发生，但……但也有很好很好的事情发生哦？就像是……就像是那首诗，你一定记得的，那首诗里说——”杰拉德抽泣到快要说不下去。

“Drudgery, sweat, delight, dagger, perish, song, caress and prison.” Ernie在黑暗里轻轻的说，“the only thing that deserves the noble name of life.”

杰拉德拼命点着头，断续的重复着，“the only thing that deserves the noble name of life.”

Ernesto抬头轻吻他的心跳，在他起伏不定的胸口回答，“好。”


	5. The only thing that deserves the noble name of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢存档点~  
感到自己一部分很不错的人生结束了。  
查找教练的资料的日子，在玻璃渣里扣糖，和存档点一起开脑洞的日子闪闪烁烁。  
西班牙的各种美食只让我写出了可丽饼也真是算我没用……  
以及居然要把explicit降级为mature真是对不住我的人设（番外见）。  
祝内心强大的人早日找到工作~
> 
> 以上是上一个版本结局的，总结。然鹅，呵。我得人设不允许降级！  
so....enjoy.

隐约听到门铃响的时候，Ernesto还在海边别墅的地下室的暗房里洗照片。

他天蓝色衬衫的袖子卷在手肘，洗干净了手上零星沾到的显影液，在牛仔裤上蹭干了水。

打开门，门外衣着得体的年长绅士取下小檐礼帽，向他行了礼。

“Míster.” 皮克家的年长的管家博斯克的和善的微笑总让人如沐春风。

Ernesto不由的回以微笑，“弗兰西斯科，您好。”

即使他与皮克的事情闹得不愉快，也没道理迁怒于过去一年半里无数次半夜送他回家，对他态度又是一如既往毕恭毕敬的老管家。

“不请自来，打扰了。少爷，有东西要我交给您。” 他将握在手里的一本古旧的小书小心翼翼的托起。

Ernesto接过那本书，终于辨识出破旧封面上的文字时，惊讶的微微张开了嘴。

他抬头想问，又说不出什么。他转头望向停在不远处的老爷车，空无一人。他回过头，博斯克布满皱纹的眼角带着善意的悲悯。他像一位慈祥的祖父，仿佛通晓一切，却仍保持可贵的沉默。最终他捏了一下Ernesto的肩膀，点了头向他告别。

博斯克打开车门，缓缓的驶出海边别墅区。

“少爷，此处他看不到你了。”

皮克从后座直起身体，轻轻的问，“他说了什么吗？”

“没有。”

“嗯。”

“少爷，”博斯克又开口，“如果做错了事情，一个体面的绅士是会去道歉的。”

皮克低下头，半晌，“你不懂，Peco。他……他与旁人不同。”

博斯克笑了，和善的说，“我当然懂得，少爷。”

杰拉德摇摇头，苦涩的笑着，不再解释。

Ernesto坐在阳台的沙滩椅上，面对着被夕阳西下燃红了的海，轻轻的翻开那本破旧的诗集。

不知道那个人从哪里搜罗来的，与他们初识时同一版的Bernardo Atxaga. 

Ernesto看着扉页上的字，轻轻的抿起嘴唇。

“I am sorry for being your drudgery, dagger and prison.”

他的手指划过那行字，眼神里的波澜起伏未知悲喜。翻开书页，一下子便翻到了这首叫做Adan eta bizitza的诗，因为当中夹着一封信。

米白色的信纸上，是与书扉页一样飘忽不定不怎么规矩的圆体手写。

“Ernesto，

我不知如何能表达我歉意万一。我明白你根本不愿见我，所以我坐下来写这封信。

即使我从未遇到二十岁的你，我对你的不尊重与侵犯也不可饶恕；可我们终究相遇了，这让一切变得更加难以容忍。

当我意识到自己的错误之后，说出来你可能不信——不，也许你会，甚至你自己都分析出了大部分事实，你向来也比我冷静明理，却也难能可贵的同时饱含浪漫——我向上帝祈祷第二次机会，而我祈祷得到了答复。

你暂且这么理解，我在一个四维空间里可以看到你的人生轨迹——我不知上辈子是不是拯救了全宇宙，竟如此幸运得以陪伴你成长，或多或少的缓解你的孤独。却同时导致——导致…也许你对我有所期许，无论多理智的期许，也会在最终遇到这个幼稚，恶劣的我时，造成可怕的落差。

我知道你。你一定在明知我会伤害你的前提下，依然坚信我也爱你吧。Geri确实为你而来，他怎么可能不爱你。

你怎么这么傻呀。

但你总有让我惊讶的勇气。也许你总相信人性。也许你觉得没有人不值得相遇，相处，和拯救。

我很抱歉。我对你勇气的恶意解读，对你的不尊重与侵犯，均出自我的傲慢自大。里奥说的没错，我这个人受过最大的挫折，也不过是出国踢球时没有人陪我玩耍。我懂什么尊重呢。

我的尊重向来是经过筛选，有所偏好的。而你……你不一样。

你与任何人都不同。在我们回去希腊，我站在球员通道，望着你接受一个国家的爱意欢呼，羞赧又自豪的举起那个金色桂冠的时候，我就该知道我对你的初判有多大的傲慢与偏见。

我带着偏见的好奇心，我恶劣的认知机制，早已败在对你的欲望里，让我看不清楚自己的行为。

我总算意识到我也许爱你，但爱意从来不是作恶的理由。爱不能为我的行为正名。

所以我不能说我爱你。

实在抱歉，做了你生命中很差，很差的那个人。

杰拉德”

他望着远方的海，浩浩淼淼，潮起潮落。慢慢折起手里的信，夹在那页书里。他起身拿起电话。

博斯克的手机连着车上的蓝牙，语音接通后，杰拉德一直想着的那个人的声音响了起来。

“弗兰西斯科？你们到家了吗？”

“还没有，míster.”

那个人沉默了一下，杰拉德的心脏都跳到嗓子眼儿了，听到那个声音接着说，“那把你车上的人，给我送回来吧。”

博斯克背对着杰拉德的声音带着笑意。

“好的，míster.”

杰拉德按捺下剧烈鼓动的心跳，没空去纠结他怎么知道我在！以及博斯克明明我才是你少爷你怎么这么听他的话问过我了吗！！他只是猛地咬了一口自己的嘴唇，慌乱的撸了一把头发，正襟危坐扯了扯随便找出来穿上的Nike连帽衫。

“不行Peco！你得先送我回家换衣服！”

不等Peco回复他，他又急火火的说，“不行，他此时想要见我，说不定等我回家换好衣服，就又不愿意了，我们得立刻回去！”

博斯克好笑的望着后视镜里慌乱的小少爷，冷静的调头踩了脚油门。

他像带着闯祸的孩子跟老师道歉一样敲了门，微笑的看着他侧过了身体，让那个缩着脖子大个子进去，互相致意，转身离开。

他也许刚从四维空间游泳池力爬出来没两天，与年轻的Ernie四肢纠缠的温度尚未褪去。但他看到海边别墅熟悉的陈设在海浪的声音里一如往昔，仍旧被怀恋的情绪冲刷。

他回过头看着他没什么表情的教练，靠在门上望着自己。

他小心翼翼的露出一个微笑。

“Ernie……”

教练噗嗤笑出来。“杰拉德，我现在年记比你大，你不能再叫我Ernie了。”

他被那个久违了的笑感染，斜阳里教练的眉梢眼角柔和如水。

“那，Ernesto，你……原谅我了？”

教练低下头，直起身体走过他身边，在沙发上坐下。

杰拉德跟着他，跪坐在他的小沙发旁边松软的地毯上，沙发低矮，杰拉德只需微微仰视就能看得到教练的眼睛。

“我可能需要时间。”Ernesto轻轻的说。

杰拉德点点头，望着教练放松的靠在沙发上，天蓝衬衫质地光滑，堆叠出的褶皱反射着斜阳，他突然说，“这是一天里光线最好的时候，是吧。”

Ernesto看着他笑得有些哀伤。

他又想举起手去碰触他的脸了，但克制住了自己。

他从口袋里翻出钱包，在夹层里抽出了两张照片。

不同背景，时空里，一摸一样的角度，几乎没有变化的杰拉德，坐在光快消失那一刻，同一抹的朦胧柔软里。

他把一新一旧的两张照片放在教练的摊开的手心。

“如果那天，就是，你用我的相机拍我的那天——如果我们都可以那样相处——”他不知道自己在说胡言乱语些什么，这张照片也是再后来他硬挤进地下室的暗房里，适应了昏暗的红光之后看到的。

他还记得他当时从身后抱住他的教练，嘴唇在他耳侧发际逡巡，刚想要抱怨你拍过全队，拍过路边写着我爱你的墙壁，拍过诺坎普无人经过的小径，却都从来没有拍过我，就发现了这张照片。他心里激动，却没有表现出来。

如果他能够更诚实表达自己的感受呢。如果在更早的时候，在巴萨去客场踢球，他看到教练带过的那个高大英俊的黑发球员亲吻他的脸颊，亲昵的叫他Míster，抚摸着他的后背和手臂时，能够直截了当的表达出嫉妒，而不是事后在床上愈发的羞辱，折磨他呢。

如果他在带他进如从来没有外姓人进入过的诺坎普vip看台，不是为了幼稚的炫耀，看吧，我能对你为所欲为，而是……明明白白的说给他听，我想要我们，我们俩，在一起，被看到呢？

没有如果。况且，他自己当时都不明白自己是在嫉妒，是在疯狂的吃醋，是压根对真正想炫耀的东西毫无头绪。

他的心慢慢的沉下去。

下巴却被温柔的挑起。

“杰拉德，你回去，是因为抱歉，还是别的什么？” 

他浓密的睫毛忽闪了两下，迷惑望着Ernesto波澜不惊的眼睛。

“因为……因为我想要道歉，弥补对你造成的伤害——”不知为何他觉得教练眼睛里的光暗了下去，他有些惊慌，但还是懊恼的接着说了下去。

“也想要弥补我与你相处了这么久，似乎一直爱着你，却从未让你感受到爱意。”

他努力挤出一个微笑。

教练的表情依旧没什么大的变化。但眉间的褶皱似乎舒展了些。

“说起来也好笑。在我未曾见你的时候，我一直笃信的爱意，在你我重遇的时候，就没那么确信了。”Ernesto的手掌抚摸上他的脸颊。

他像猫一样向他的掌心靠过去。

“我也总算知道，你第一次见到我时，为何如此悲伤。”

杰拉德身体颤抖着，弓起身子捧起他的手，在他的掌心亲吻着。

“对不起。” 

Ernesto低下头拉起他的手指吻了一下。“这次倒是没有哭的像个小学生了呢。”

他笑着说。

杰拉德小心翼翼的凑过去，把脑袋放在他的膝头，小声的说，“你叫我不要老是哭啊，说那表情不适合我。”

Ernesto的指尖插进了他脖颈处的短发，修剪的圆钝的指尖温柔的搔刮他后脑的头皮，他舒服的浑身都软了，就差没有像猫咪一样发出沽咕隆隆的声音了。

他见教练没有抗拒他的靠近，大着胆子伸展手臂环住他的腰，把自己的脸颊也得寸进尺的贴在他覆盖着牛仔布的大腿。

Ernesto的身体僵硬了一下，杰拉德也不敢有别的动作，他头发里的那只手也半晌没有动静。他刚要抬头观察一下是不是教练又在抗拒他了，脑袋就被骤然揪住后脑发丝仰了起来。

嗷，他轻轻的叫了一声。倒也不是很痛，但教练从来不曾暴力的扯他头发——Ernie有。

教练的表情在太阳下山的傍晚有些看不清楚，他不敢反抗，双臂已经搂不住他的腰身，手肘勉强撑在他大腿两侧的沙发平衡住身体，他怕教练叫他离开，他就连这点碰触也丧失。

“你如果刚从那里回来，就意味着……”

Ernesto似乎在思考，在努力的理顺这个时间线。

杰拉德保持着被扯住头发的姿势，脖颈不自然的扭着，脸颊扬起，丰厚的嘴唇被头皮扯得不得不张开。

他现在觉得有点疼了。可他仍不敢动。

“我在巴塞罗那的篝火对面最后一次见到Geri，和我们在我毕巴新购置的房子里，你在我怀里，不知为何就崩溃了，哭着说，Ernie，你要什么我都给你，对你来说，隔了多久。”

“……两日。”他小声说。

教练沉默了一会儿，松开他，旋身按亮了沙发旁的阅读灯。

杰拉德跪坐回地毯上，弓着身体揉了揉生疼的发根和被灯光刺痛了的眼睛。

“对我来说，那是五年。”

教练说完静静的望着杰拉德。他的眉头又蹙起来了，他眼中的水光在灯光里忽明忽暗，杰拉德感到巨大的悲伤包裹住自己。

他之前觉得那些陪伴是有分量的，可那是多么投机取巧的关怀，多么未经过时间考验的爱意。

他张张嘴，又闭上。他感觉陷入绝境，无从解释。但教练的手伸过来开始抚摸他的脸颊，很温柔，他又觉得事情没那么糟。

“你当时，在我吻你的时候，为什么崩溃？”教练轻轻的问。

“因为我突然理解了我对你所有的诋毁，根源只不过是我自己。我骂你做惯了这档子事，只是因为我无法克制自己的欲望与你……我不该碰你。”

“你的意思是你当时并不想要我，是我逼你的。” 教练不带感情，仿佛只是陈述事实。

杰拉德慌忙抬头解释，“不，不，我不该碰你，因为我爱你，不是那个你……Grrr！我说不明白，就是……”

他抓了抓脑袋，求助一般的看着Ernesto，可那个人似乎陷入了一种超然的静默，把自己封闭的严严实实。

冷静杰拉德，告诉他。深呼吸，你是个勇敢的后卫，你可能会愚蠢的漏球但不从会为难退缩！

他跟自己说。他呼气吸气了几次，眼眶通红，他不想再没用的抽泣了，仰起头，让自己不再皱巴巴的缩在一起。或许是深呼吸给了他勇气，或许是教练现在还没让他滚出去，而是安静的等他的解释，又或许是在他伸出双手握住教练两边的手腕之后，教练并没有挣扎。

他望着他。缓缓开口。

“我爱我的教练。我觉得那个年轻人，Ernie他——他不是你。他还不是。我觉得羞愧，我不应该对Ernie做出任何超出礼法的行为，可我也爱他——我在你的时间里过的时间，是实实在在的时间，尽管回到在现在只过了一个礼拜，但我好像在那里过了好几年——或许简单来说，就是，你让我从头爱上你。 ”

“你是含蓄温和的海面。他像雨后初霁的蓝天。你总有不可预知的力量，可以超脱的去解决任何棘手的问题，不带情绪。你总能看到才华闪耀，也不会在需要你承担压力时候畏缩。而他更加坦诚，直接，他也会忐忑，对自己的前程抱有困惑。可你们一样冷静，聪明，即使这么多年，你见惯了一切，竟然还同他一样，对人性充满了信念与温厚的爱。”

“你从不是我以为你的样子，我早该知道，如果我不是那么傲慢又愚蠢，我可以像认识Ernie一样去认识你，我早就爱上你了。像现在和过去你身边每个球员，工作人员一样，尊重你，敬爱你。”

“可那也不对。我对你，还是有着与旁人不同，不可言说的欲望……” 他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，望着教练的薄唇微微张开，浓密的睫毛忽闪着，似乎有些动摇。“我总想要你平静无波的表情为我掀起波澜，我想看你在床上，在热潮里的每声哭叫嘶吼，都是因为我的撩拨。我一直想要你给我一点点反应，以至于用了很极端的手段。可我……对你的每次赤裸的欲望即使得到满足，也变本加厉的滋生出另一波阴暗情欲。”

他忍不住了，他需要抱住他然后吻他。

他直起身体刚要上前掌心的手腕挣脱了他的钳制，抓住了他的前襟，他终于得偿所愿的在似乎过了数年之后再次被教练亲吻。

那也许不能被称为一个吻，因为教练在咬他。

可他并不介意。

那个人不知道哪里来的力气，又也许是自己过于驯顺，他回过神来自己已经瘫软在茶几和沙发之间的狭小空间，身上多了一个撕咬自己嘴唇直到耳垂，锁骨的教练。

他从未见过教练这样的凶狠，就连他们结束的那晚，教练瞪着他索要钥匙，也不像这样狂野。

“Ernesto……”他伸出手环抱身上人的腰神，手却被无情的打掉了。

他似乎并不像自己一样渴求对方的拥抱。

他闭上眼睛，决定任由身上的人处置。

格子连帽衫的扣子是被直接撕扯开的，飞溅的哪里都是，他有点好笑，其实Ernie凶起来可比自己厉害多了，他的身体被压制住却激动到颤抖，教练结实的大腿和臀部就压在自己的跨上，他一定感觉到自己硬得厉害。

那个人在他的小腹磨蹭，他抑制不住呻吟出声，胸口也被他咬了，从力道来看明天也会遍布齿痕。当时Ernie也这么咬他的，他说过，我怕你下一秒就消失，需要留下点痕迹。

他留下了的。

Ernesto抬起身体，解开他松垮的运动裤系带，连同内裤往下扯。

他乖顺的挺起臀部，这辈子难得有些羞赧的想用手臂遮住眼睛了，却舍不得放过教练任何一个细小的表情变化。

教练望着他，似乎也对自己，有些说不清道不明的欲望在翻腾。他心里的欲望翻江倒海，身体更热了，咬住嘴唇，想起自己大腿内侧留着什么。

Ernie的咬痕，暗红，遍布他苍白的小腹和两边大腿内侧。

他想起那天他消失时，Ernie刚在他身体里高潮，灼热的阴茎还在他体内。他承受着身体的空虚，虚弱的从游泳池出来，整个身体酸软颤抖，两条腿几乎撑不住自己。Ernie的粘稠体液甚至还有温度，在他迈步时，从他后穴里汩汩溢出。

他也还记得那天他在浴室里，撑着淋浴头下面的瓷砖，一边哭一边将身体里的白色体液清理出来。

Ernesto站起身子，望着他气息不稳的摊在地毯上，身上带着自己留下的痕迹。他低沉的说，“站起来，去床上。”

他勉强的撑起被情欲熏蒸到脱力的身体，点点头爬起来，赤裸着从Ernesto身边走过，去了二楼对着海的那间卧室。

他看着铺着黑色锦缎床单的床，不知如何是好。最终他掀起被子，趴在了床上。

一切都任他处置。

他蜷起手指，握住身下的床单，陷在柔软的床褥。

教练走过来，打开床头柜。

他当然知道里面有什么，他只是惊讶教练竟然没在他走了之后立刻清理出去。

他在教练体内，前列腺，研磨过无数次的墨蓝色硅胶震动棒，那枚曾埋在教练身体深处，被他逼着带到户外，甚至新闻发布会现场的水晶跳蛋，那枚抑制他射精，把他逼到数次濒临高潮却不得解脱的皮革圈。

零散的安全套和各种口味的润滑剂。

这个柜子里的东西，与教练家里其他任何东西相比都格格不入。他的书柜，书桌，照片墙，洗照片的暗房，都提醒着杰拉德，他的教练是个隐士，艺术家，无欲无求充满神性的神职人员。

他抓握身下床的的手指收的更紧了，一半是兴奋，一半是害怕。

他的臀部先遭到了袭击，他痛到呻吟出声，瑟缩着。教练像是惩罚不听话的学徒一般一巴掌拍下来。并不带情欲的挑逗，就是真的打了他。

他把脸埋在臂弯，不去想这个场景明明不该这么羞耻，他是真的疼，却也是真的硬到流水，他不知不觉甚至抬高了臀部仿佛无声的邀请。 

几下之后他感到屁股发烧，冰凉的液体滴落在他的臀瓣之间。他咬住嘴唇拼命想抑制住呜咽，那个人带着润滑液手指已经插进来了，并不凶狠，只是不知为何让他紧张的不得了，胸口那处已经紧的发痛。

“Er……nie……”

他在床单里说。

“放松，杰拉德。”跪坐在他腿弯的教练说。

他唔了一声，深呼吸试图放松自己。他好想回过身抱住他，但似乎教练在这种情绪里是不可抗拒的。他喜欢他这么笃定又有点野蛮的样子。

另外一根手指也戳进来了。他的身体除了Ernie也从来没有人进去过，而那次其实挺痛的，Ernie似乎也是第一次，他们都在摸索。

可是教练就有经验多了。他的手指灵活，在自己肠壁探索，很快就找到了让他差点从床上弹起来的点。

他不敢相信自己还能更硬。他混乱的大脑里开始嫉妒起来，对象不明，事件不明，他就是嫉妒，他凭什么这样熟练，他跟多少别人做过。

他想起刚才后悔当初没能适时有效的表达嫉妒，他就想回过身表达一下他在吃醋了，然后一个更大的东西撑开了他后穴的全部褶皱。

“呜……”他嘶哑的哀叫一声，那声音也可怜巴巴的，像是一只受伤的巨型犬。

“Ernie……啊！”他叫着，屁股里含着那个粗大的玩意儿被抽了一巴掌，打得他整个人都不好了。他想起那东西还是会震的。

“叫谁？”身上的人冷冷的说。

然后那玩意儿就被打开了开关。一边震动，一边被教练握住根部用力捅了他几下。

“呜……Ernesto……”他改口。

然后他被翻了过来，那根东西被自己压到，他呜咽着感到它插得更深了。

机器嗡嗡的声音从他身体里传出，他在泪眼朦胧里看着身上冷静的教练。

他只穿了那件天蓝色的衬衫，裤子也已经脱掉了。他俯下身去吮吸杰拉德偏到一边的脖子，咬的他从耳垂到肩膀，手臂的肌肉，胸口，微微突出的肋骨，胃部的软肉，小腹，全是他的齿痕。

Ernie太爱他了。他其实不忍咬痛Geri. 那些红痕不过是装饰意义大过实际意义的肤浅印记。

这次可不行。Ernesto可没那么爱杰拉德的。

他想着。抚摸着杰拉德乖顺的身体，手背在他颈动脉划过。咬下去那些羞耻的回忆就能被血洗清了。

也许。

他跨坐在杰拉德大腿上，望着他迷离的海蓝眼眸全是自己的样子，他暗金色的头发被自己扯的乱七八糟，浑身的皮肤紧绷，刮得光滑的胸口也都是牙印。他这样子谁也没见过。他身体里还有个嗡嗡作响的玩具，后穴淫荡的流着水，阳具摊在小腹抽搐着，却不敢自己动手摸。

他勾起一边嘴角，拾起杰拉德的右手，他的手掌比自己的大很多，指节也更加长而有力。那只手在自己体内肆虐的时候太多了，从第一次用食指戳刺的自己兴奋到快要尖叫，到无人望见的公众场合突然从后面揽住自己的胸口，不老实的刮擦隔着衬衫纤薄布料的乳头，撩到那里充血肿胀，却在有人经过时若无其事的走开。

这只手甚至在巴萨获得联赛冠军，游街庆祝的大巴车上，当着所有人的面，把自己推到在顶层的人群里，抬着自己的小腿，解开自己的鞋子，丢到欢呼的人群里。

自然不会有人觉得这有什么不对，但那只手握在自己足弓时，在他脚心与趾尖隐秘的揉捏刮蹭，却让他被电流冲刷一般，在所有人面前情难自己的浑身颤抖——他身体的每个部分都被他摸透了，操熟了。杰拉德明明知道那会对他造成什么样的影响，却依然在全队，全部的球迷都在的公众场合，把他拉起来揉进怀里，在他耳边说着淫秽肮脏的言语，Míster，我真想在所有人面前含住你的脚趾，操到你失禁。

他回想着，抬起那只手，握住他的中指，狠狠的咬下去。

“啊啊！……Ernesto……疼……Míster，求你……”他又哭起来了，似乎以前那个胆大包天的杰拉德早已崩溃成一片片，死在和他的过去，现在的这个，仅剩驯服与乖巧。

——即使被咬疼了，他也没说过一个不字，也不曾有一丁点的挣扎。

他将他的手指含在嘴里，被唾液浸湿，手掌撑在他的胸部，居高临下的看着杰拉德，“用你的手做点有用的事情。”

他撑起身体，让自己的臀缝与杰拉德颤抖的阴茎之间堪堪拉开点距离。他知道杰拉德快要射了，刚才那根又热又湿的大家伙，被他的臀缝蹭的不断吐水，却仍乖顺的克制住了自己向上顶动。

如蒙特赦的杰拉德伸出一只手抚摸着他的腰侧，另一只湿润的手指摸索着寻到了他身后的入口。

“唔。”Ernesto 也忍不住呻吟，尽管唾弃自己但他怀念这个。杰拉德从不是个暴虐的人，他即使做出各种羞辱自己的事也从未有一次真的伤害到他的身体，无论是前戏还是润滑无不极尽所能，他没有任何一次在身体上感到疼痛。所以他痛恨自己的身体记得杰拉德每一次的冲撞，他身体的每根汗毛，每寸肌肤，心脏，呼吸，乳尖，阴茎，体内的空虚，都会被他手指哪怕最轻微的摩擦唤醒，摧枯拉朽不可抑制的情欲。

那根手指总算整根没入，轻车熟路。

他在他身上撑住自己不要瘫软。他觉得自己差不多被他打开了，就握住那个小心翼翼抽插的手腕，感觉到湿滑的指尖滑出体外。

杰拉德的湿乎乎的手指物尽其用的握住了他的阴茎，依然小心翼翼的上下滑动，他望着他的表情混杂着渴求，哀怨，和无助。

他似乎怕自己下一刻就起身走人，或把他丢出去似的。

这个念头真是惊人的包含诱惑力。那回他们在伯纳乌赢了五个球，他被杰拉德从欢庆的人群里锁住腰腹捞了出来，被他连拖带抱弄到了不知哪里冒出来的仓储间。他被杰拉德提着腋下，像个小孩子一样被放高大货架的一层，被他扯开了西装裤，先是隔着内裤舔他，后来湿了的内裤也被剥掉，挂在一边的脚踝，他的头埋在自己腿间，不再碰触自己急需释放的阴茎，而是掰开了他的臀瓣吮吸着他的穴口。他的褶皱被杰拉德的口水湿润，舔开，一翕一合泛着晶亮的水光。他的大腿夹在杰拉德脖子上，生怕自己掉下去，手指紧握住货架的边缘，当他身后的空虚再也不能承受的时候，杰拉德却并没有进入他，只是埋了一枚小巧的水晶跳蛋进去，接着不由分说的将他抱下来，看着他又湿又硬颤抖着的下体，温柔的帮他穿好裤子，在他耳边说，教练，发布会快要开始了哦，去给马德里的记者颜色看看吧。

接着他揽着他的腰，穿过乱糟糟的人群，把他送到伯纳乌新闻发布会的房间，推他进去的时候，在只有两人看的到的地方，杰拉德抬起手，盯着他的眼睛，亲吻了自己的手指。

而那修长的手指上缠绕着的是他刚才那条被舔湿的内裤。

Ernesto甩甩头，将“不如如法炮制，把后穴里含着按摩棒的杰拉德推到沙滩上去”的念头打消。他低下头狠狠的咬住他的颈动脉当作报复。

他抬起胯，一手扶住杰拉德的阴茎慢慢向下坐，另一手按住杰拉德体内的那根东西猛地插了几下，搞得身下的人“啊”的一声哭喊地声音嘶哑，疯了似的紧绷着身体，浑身漂亮的肌肉生机勃发的颤动着。

前后夹攻下他就快崩溃了。

杰拉德本来抚慰着他下体的手由于体内的异物在暴动而停滞。他不满的挺动了几下，杰拉德终于接着上下撸动，无意识的呼喊着他的名字，哀求他，快点，慢点，求你，太紧了，Ernesto，Ernie，要你，爱你，不，轻点，停下，Míster。

他也被感染的有些癫狂，他上下颠簸的动作失序混乱，像在海里突起波澜。

他不知道自己什么时候高潮了，也不记得自己体内杰拉德灌注的液体从什么时候起开始溢出在自己大腿根，杰拉德的手里，他们链接的地方一片泥泞。

杰拉德呢喃着他的名字似乎已经昏迷，他也脱力的俯身趴在他身上，不知过了多久。

当他喧闹的大脑总算有了些清明，他按在杰拉德胸口支起身体，试图让自己从他的阴茎上脱离。

可是那个东西即使不是全硬的状态，也大的他头痛，这个过程伴随着过量的润滑，唾液和体液变得稍微容易了点。

杰拉德在他们分离的时候嗯了几声，没有要转醒的样子。神情放松柔和，安静的睡着。

他站在窗边望着床上的男人，惊讶的发现他的胸口和脖子有两处干了的暗红血迹。他皱起眉头，低头伸手有些心疼的去检查。

他先把杰拉德体内的那根没了电的玩具轻轻的抽出来，带着些粘稠的润滑剂，杰拉德有些躲闪的扭着胯，半睡半醒的眯着晚上变成墨蓝色的眼睛，呢喃了一句“不要了教练……”就又睡了过去。

他有些好笑望着他安睡的脸，回身去浴室拿了湿毛巾，把那两条长腿推开，温柔的擦拭他皮肤上粘着的液体。

脖颈处和胸口确实被他咬破了，有伤，他也稍微帮他处理了一下。

医用碘酒碰到伤口的时候，杰拉德又醒了一下，看到教练在柔美的灯光里，在他身上做些什么他也不知道，有点疼，但教练没走，也没叫他走，还很温柔的望着他，他就冲着教练傻笑着接着睡了。

他再次醒来的时候浑身痛的像被汽车碾过了。他睁开眼睛看着米色的天花板，房间里盈满了晨光，耳边有远方海浪的声音。

他心里一动，意识到了自己在哪。

他的胸口有一个让他倍感安心的重量压着，他没看到他已经咧开嘴笑的像个白痴了。

那个人的手臂环在他的胃上。

他大致回想了一下昨晚上的事，唯一能确定的就是教练才不是什么无欲无求的神职人员呢，他甚至把自己操昏过去了。

他杰拉德皮克居然也有今天！

他扑哧一声笑出来，也不知道怎么的就很得意。身上的人似乎醒了。他慌忙抱的紧一点。万一他清醒了又不要自己怎么办，反正先抱住不撒手。

他把下巴抵在Ernesto的头顶，像他们过去，现在，无数次做过的那样。 

Ernesto在他胸口闷闷的说，“你是要闷死我吗，Geri.”

他一下子开心坏了，“你叫我Geri？”他松开了钳制，让教练抬起头，但想了想又把手臂锁在他脖子后。

“怎么，你不是？”教练趴在他胸口轻描淡写地说。

“可你都……你昨晚都不愿意我叫你Ernie.”

教练沉默了一下，“别在那种时候叫，我会……”

他不是很理解。“你会？”

“……如果我下次咬疼你了，你要拒绝我。” Ernesto说。

“不要，我喜欢你咬我。”他喜滋滋的说。“你失控凶狠到乱七八糟的样子，可太迷人了。”

教练似乎有点不好意思，伸手碰触了一下他的脖子，他才发现那里似乎贴了创可贴。

“但下次还是咬在别处吧，这个地方还挺容易被看到呢。”

教练沉默了一下。

“你怕被人看到？”

他把教练翻过来，整个人像条毯子一样覆盖上去，撑在他身体上方。

“我不怕，我可是希望全世界都知道我在和谁搞对象。”

教练把他头推到一边去，挣扎着想从他身子下面爬出去，“谁在跟你搞对象了。”

杰拉德哀怨的把他从脖子以下压制的更紧了，“你不能在睡过之后就翻脸不认人啊？”

Ernesto勾起嘴角翻了个白眼看着他微笑。

“Ernesto，即使你不原谅我也没关系。” 杰拉德突然郑重的说，“我可以用剩下的时间来接受惩罚。”

Ernesto望着他，弯弯的眉眼里，再也没有那种看不出情绪的波澜，平静而柔和。

最终他轻轻的说，“好。”


End file.
